fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olliana
|kanji = オリアナ|rōmaji = orianna|alias = Greaser (取外して torihazushi te)|color = Black|text = White|name = Olliana|race = Machina|gender = Female|age = 13 ( Biologically, Pre-Timeskip) 20 (Biologically, Post-Timeskip) 2 (Chronologically, Pre-Timeskip) 9 (Chronologically, Post-Timeskip)|hair = Black|eyes = Blue|affiliation = Machina Gear|previous affiliation = Dr.Koriaze Synth Maximus|mark location = Lower left thigh|occupation = Guild Master|base of operations = Vendetta|status = Active|magic = Iron-Make Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (via Lacrima implant)|relatives = Dr.Koriaze (Creator, Deceased)}}Olliana '''(オリアナ ''orianna), ''Greaser '( 取外して ''torihazushi te) is the current guild master of Machina Gear and a user of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance In X784, Olliana was a small, young teen with pale skin and wide blue eyes. She wore her long black hair in a messy ponytail tied back with a piece of blue fabric that matches her eyes. Olliana wore denim overalls, with a thick strip of embroidered silk sewed down the center, and a simple lime green undershirt. In current day, Olliana has gained a much more scary, yet mature look. Her silky hair is now in a straight ponytail, with to long strips of hair falling out onto the sides of her face. She sports a black choker and a matching black latex bra, with a to sheaths attached to the back, for her twin swords. Silvery dogtags hang from her neck, and long fingerless latex gloves climb up her arm, attracting attention to the scars that mark across her abdomen area. She wears black denim shorts, with a belt buckle that has a shiny silver star attached to the buckle. History In X784, mad ex-scientist Rou Koriaze fled to an empty, recently-renovated laboratory after being excommunicated from a discreet scientific organization because she was framed in a information-leak scandal. In rash anger, Dr. Koriaze chose to use the information she learned during her studies, and make the ultimate killing machine, to exact revenge on the person who framed her. After days of hard work, Dr. Koriaze finally developed the perfect machine... or so she thought. When a small childs figure stepped out of the incubator, the doctor was infuriated. She had thought that because of her physique, Olliana was unable to serve any purpose. Due to this, the angered doctor shoved the newly-formed Olliana the ground. Olliana turned her head towards the woman showing no expression whatsoever, and whispered, "Iron Make: Lance". All of the sudden, a razor sharp spear of iron shot through Dr. Koriaze's heart, killing her instantly. Olliana was covered in blood, and naked. She took her creators lab coat, and silently, left the lab Personality Olliana is often described as unpredictable, a rather hot-headed. She states herself that she is too young to be serious, and is wild and free. Frankly speaking, Olliana does whatever she feels like doing. She rarely has second thoughts about her descisions, but still gets upset when the fail, because of her obvious mistake. Olliana has the unhealthy drive to get up and do something dangerous every moment of the day, and this is one of the reasons Olliana sports so many nasty scars.